


Cell

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Guiding Star [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Don't copy to another site, Fusion with Control (Video Game), Gen, Kidnapping, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Suicidal Thoughts, The FBC is effed up, This is not Happy, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Steve Harrington goes missing in July. He won't be found.





	Cell

Steve Harrington survives.

He survives his first encounter with a demogorgan.

He survives his encounter with demodogs.

He survives his interrogation.

He survives July 4th.

On July 20th he survives a home invasion.

His parents do not.

They were home, for once. They’d come home after the mall, were worried enough to stay around for awhile. 

And because of that they’re gone forever.

On July 20th Steve Harrington destroys his house, but not with his hands, with something inside him, something that sends its foundation crumbling and roof caving in. 

Maybe it is because of The Upside Down, maybe it was always there and only now woke up.

And if this had happened earlier or later, then things would have turned out much differently.

But because of Billy Hargrove and Polaris, the FBC is in the area, and El is not.

The Federal Bureau of Control takes Steve Harrington away, they bring him to the Oldest House, they tell him about prime candidates and paranatural people.

And he could leave, if he could control his new found (_unwanted_) abilities, he could leave. 

(He will realize one day that was a lie, a prime candidate needed to stay within their grasp, but he needed to believe in the potential for freedom).

But he can’t.

For awhile they try to help, for a while things are better than worse.

Until he loses control again (he tried not to, he _tried_ to stop) and there’s blood.

His room becomes a cell, his company dwindles to "therapists" who don’t actually want to help, and he doesn't know if his friends in Hawkins even know that he's alive.

Steve Harrington survives.

Even when he doesn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I had to set poor Steve up to be in Dylan Faden's role and yet I did. I'm sorry Steve! (For once he suffers more than Billy in my fanfics).  
I am going somewhere with this if all works out xD I hope you enjoy!  
I had to move the Byers...move up in order to have El not be here, other than that things played out like canon! (And obviously in accordance with the last fic, Billy is alive).


End file.
